


Silent Shackles（静谧的枷锁）

by sleephero



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna Secret Santa 2019 (Disney)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleephero/pseuds/sleephero
Summary: 短篇吧。仍然姐攻。希望有缘看到的人会喜欢。设定：Anna——DEA（美国禁毒署）SRT（特别行动组）组长Elsa——“Snow Queen” of Arendelle（阿伦戴尔黑手党首领）代号Snow正文时间枪战后——（番外时间六年前）如愿可以，请求枷锁你我相铐，万事共进
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 伤口在叫嚣，每每挪动指腹疼痛就蔓延到触及冰凉的指尖，又折返回心脏。
> 
> 隔着毫米的玻片，像隔着山河。
> 
> 但没关系，这些疼痛也是你带我的，Anna。

“捉住‘Snow’的机会只有一次。”

“如果实在不能活捉，立即击毙。”

“Yes Sir！”

* * *

1

Gerda用剪刀剪开Elsa右手的袖子，黑色的风衣与血色融为一体，内里质感柔软的黑色衬衫也被干涸的血渍凝得紧硬，再剪开一层，方才露出劲瘦苍白、全是血痕的手臂。衣物上的洞口都有细微灼烧的痕迹，对应的那块皮肤里镶进了一颗子弹，连尾巴都没入其中，外皮却有轻轻包裹之势。

因为是那人的“所有物”么？

Elsa只随意地瞟了一眼，目光便转向办公桌上一个被放倒的相框。相框背后的支架还未被收起，在Elsa简洁到完全不像大人物该有的那种桌面上显得有些兀突。她的眼妆被逃跑过程中沁出的薄汗晕得有些花了，只剩红唇的颜色与鲜血交相争显她是个有血有肉的鲜活之人。

她表情太过淡漠，淡漠到一旁的私人医生都随之紧张起来，生怕引起这位‘女王’的不满，毕竟他虽然身为Arendelle的御用医师，但实际上这位老板从来没用过他，如果不是这次老板伤到了右手的话，恐怕也不会召见自己。

皮肉被锋利的手术刀隔开，Gerda用镊子取出子弹，又仔细检查了一下有没有伤到骨头，才开始缝合。他自己都紧张得开始流汗，而没有打麻药的Elsa却连眼皮都没有跳一下，只有他松开镊子时子弹与钢碗碰撞的叮锵声让她皱了下眉头。血渍在沾满酒精的棉花球擦拭下很快被清理干净，只留下摩擦后的粉色痕迹暗示着皮肤的细腻。

“Boss，已经可以了。”Gerda小声说道，以最轻的动作收拾好所有的器械，以免这位美丽的老板再皱眉头。

“谢谢。”在Garda带上门之前，他听到了Elsa沙哑的声音，惊得他差点把门猛地闭上。门外站着的助理一脸憋不住笑地看着医生滑稽的反应，轻轻替他把门合好。

“Kai，你就这么一直和这位‘女王’共事的吗？”Gerda揉着肩膀，他刚刚近乎僵硬的动作现在才回馈到肢体的反应上。

Kai耸了耸肩膀，有些同情地拍了下Gerda的后背：“你第一次的表现已经很好了。”

门外两人如何互动门里的人不得而知，Elsa嗅着空气中混杂的血腥味和酒精味，不满地从风衣内袋里摸出烟盒抽出一根，掀开火机盖点火，齿轮磨合的声音和烟丝燃烧的声音在安静的房间里显得十分清晰。清冽的烟味冲淡了嘴里的涩感，她轻缩腮帮，烟丝上的红光便极快的闪动，留下一卷聚合的灰烬，化作空气中缥缈的灰雾。

她抬起右手将桌上那个一直正面朝底的相框翻起，挑眉露出一丝歉笑，仿佛在说把你闷了这么久，真抱歉。她指腹游走在冰凉的玻片上，隔着毫米描摹照片中女人的相貌。

那是个一头棕红发色的女人，正回头对着相机笑。

抓拍之时相机就如同拍照的那个人，一心一意都聚焦在那个带着灿烂笑意的面容上，周边的景色当时都已被拍照的人遗留在脑后，只是被相机记录了下来。

那女人穿着休闲装，发丝随着转身的动作摆动，散开成恰到好处的美妙，她在回望，阳光打亮了眼睑，瞳孔里能看出模糊的倒映，也是满心满眼装着拍照的人。

一点都不像几个小时前在海港头发全塞进帽子里，穿着制服一脸严肃指挥行动，随后瞟到自己的相貌，一脸震惊朝她开枪的女人。

但确实，她们是一个人。

伤口在叫嚣，每每挪动指腹疼痛就蔓延到触及冰凉的指尖，又折返回心脏。

隔着毫米的玻片，像隔着山河。

但没关系，这些疼痛也是你带我的，Anna。

* * *

布局是在夜晚十二点开始的，交易是在凌晨两点进行的，枪战是在两点四十激发的。现在刚做完晨报，特别反应组失去了一名成员，还有两名轻伤，所有人都知道队长在走神，因为探长John喊了她三遍她才站起来喊“到”，随后她被不满的探长叫去了小房间单独谈话。

“Anna，你可以给我解释一下为什么你当时不在自己的岗位上吗？”John很不满，这是他的得意门生，是他一手捧成了行动组组长的位置，要知道女人在DEA（美国禁毒署）并不“吃香”，尤其还当上了SRT（特别行动组）组长。这种擅离职守的蠢事，根本不应该出现在她身上。而且因为擅自行动还间接影响到死亡了一名队员，虽然与她无关，但出了事总要找上头的人。

“我无话可说，探长。”Anna站得笔直目视前方，她到现在还没换衣服，海水的咸腥臭味从她的制服和发丝间溢出来，惹得John叹气。

“所有结果我一人承担。”她补充了一句，举起右手触及眉间，朝她的老师敬了个礼。

John沉默地观察着Anna的神态，他绕着敬着礼的Anna走了一圈，雪茄燃烧留下的烟迹也随之缠了一圈。Anna的性格导致她的心思很容易被看透，什么都会很简单地写在脸上，所以John轻松地就从她眼里读到一些名为“动摇”的东西，她明明有可以解释的话，可是她选择了闭嘴。

“我给你放几天假。反正Snow这次之后暂时不会行动了，审问交易方的事情我会交给Kris。”John拍了拍Anna的肩膀，带着恨铁不成钢的语气：“今天写一篇报告给我，然后去做心理测评，我要确保Hans的事情不会对你造成心理阴影。还有，我希望下次任务没有能够动摇你的东西，明白了吗？”

“Yes sir！”Anna并腿收手，漂亮的眉头蹙起，John的好意她完全明白，但她确实不知道怎么说，她现在还陷在一种震惊当中。

“Anna，别自责，Hans的死不是你的错。”Kris在房间外等着，壮硕的身躯挡住了大半走道，Anna出来时满脸写着低落，他担心Anna会被革职，忍不住上前安慰。

Anna不动声色地躲开了Kris伸来的手，朝他扬了个苦笑：“谢谢你Kris，我没事，就是被放了个假。后面的事John会给你安排的，我先走了。”

她侧身绕过了Kris，头也没回。

“Hans的葬礼我会来，其余的别问了。”

脱掉防弹衣的时候，里面甚至掉出来了一条海草，几个小时过去了，泡了海水的制服就被暖气烘干，只是那股味道怎么都散不去。她的头发被不知名的东西粘成一缕缕的，她的脸上有黏住的沙粒，她的鞋子里还能踩出吧唧的水音，她拆开的弹匣里少了一颗子弹。这一切的一切，都告诉她几个小时前发生的不是幻觉。

她好像能听到子弹破开血肉的声音，好像能想象到被击中者皱起的眉头，发出的闷哼。

Anna猛地砸出一拳，指骨与柜子撞击发出巨大的回响充斥了整个更衣室，铁柜门被压迫得无法发出嗡鸣，她手使劲在锁孔上抠动，想要就这么暴力地卸下锁头，拆下柜门，直到指甲盖端都被磨得坑洼不平，底下透着淤紫，最终无力地掏出钥匙打开柜门，拿出她只有出任务时才会留下的皮质钱包。

透明的夹层封着一张照片，头顶的灯光在不平的塑料封皮上反射出白色，让人看不清照片的内容。

Anna抵着柜子滑坐在地上，身躯挡住了光线，把钱包护在怀里。她低着头盯着照片里把她也像这样护在怀里，下巴抵在她发顶的人，白金色与红棕色交缠不息。那人在看她，她在看镜头。

两千多个日日夜夜，她早就把照片里的人刻在心里，她不敢忘，也不能忘。白日会幻想，午夜会梦萦，所以即使只是背影，即使只是任何属于那人的一部分，她都能认出来。何况，她看到了那人的侧脸。

额头的曲角、眉骨的凸起、鼻梁的弧度、唇瓣的弯起，还有飞扬在海风里的发丝，以及那人偏过头若由若无朝向自己的一瞥。

如果不是那人出了舱门，不是云雾被拨散，不是月色正明朗，那一枪就会打在心脏上，会要了她的命。

为什么啊，Elsa。

我不相信这世间还有第二个你了。

TBC。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为是短篇，然后又涉及到很不懂的地方，查了不少资料。  
> 但是，私设还是很多。  
> 地理位置我都有核对过地图了，地名是真的。
> 
> 那边更了这边也匀称一下。  
> 其实是因为写论文写烦了，写她们就写的飞快23333  
> （如果导师让我辩论Elsanna我可能能拿满分）  
> 希望有缘看到的小家伙们会喜欢。

当天下午John和Kris等小组成员一直在坦帕港口与当地警方做现场汇报与交接，而Anna给John发了条简讯就直接关了机，把个人装备都提前搬上了运输车，一个人订了最近的飞机票先行离开了。

第二日Hans的遗体随着由Kris暂领的特别行动小组从佛罗里达一起回到弗吉尼亚的总部，John在系统里收到了Anna提交的行动报告和咨询室传来的心理测评结果，结果显示无异。

葬礼在第三天。Hans盖着禁毒署的旗帜，从DEA总部出发，在城市警员与部门成员的开路下安葬在了阿灵顿国家公墓。现场进行了风笛演奏，进行了无线电呼叫，最后仪仗队根据传统将旗帜叠起，交给了Hans年龄最大的哥哥，纪念他为国家做出的牺牲。Hans的组员一一脱帽放下祭奠之花，最后敬礼离开。

Anna是最后一个出现的，她没有穿制服，反而穿了一身黑色衬衣西裤，从不远处的树荫下踱步出来，只像是一位普通的市民纪念者。她带着两束花，将一束花放在树下，将另一束搁在Hans的名字之下，敬礼，随后在Kris与组员担忧的目光下与Hans家人略带恨意埋怨的目光下捡起另一束花离开了葬礼现场，直到走离了那群人的视线范围。

她扬起手中的花束对着不错的阳光轻轻挥动了一下，像是在给今天的好天气打招呼。

白玫瑰、满天星与勿忘我。

Anna拨弄着花束中的细碎花瓣，一步一步越过许多刻着名字的墓碑，宁静的灰白立于葱葱草坪上，形形色色的墓碑是形形色色的故事。

她来过这里很多次，但她去的是另一片区域，无字碑所在的区域。

她今天化了妆，两日来都没怎么睡的憔悴疲倦被她掩盖在化妆品之下，暖而不灼的阳光亦让她的红发更加灿烂。几位沿路参观的游客对她投来善意欣赏的目光，她弯起嘴角颔首表谢，花束上飘扬的绿色丝带与她微眯眼睑里透出的绿色如出一辙。

郁郁林荫，怒怒鲜花都在她身侧，她是卑尔根峡湾边艺术家画里的红发姑娘。

而她现在只是去祭奠爱人的姑娘。

纯洁、浪漫、无声的爱与永恒的回忆。

Anna把花束轻靠在面朝无字墓碑区域的篱笆上，捻开的一朵满天星从她指缝中落下，被晨风吹散，好像就能带去思念。

她每次都这么做。

“葬礼的繁琐步骤总会让我想起六年前你的待遇。”Anna对着延绵不绝的无字墓碑轻述着：“没有人开路，没有仪仗队，没有风笛，没有呼叫。甚至没有墓碑，没有姓名。”

“也没有你。”她语调低沉了下去，好似有什么哽在喉管里。

“‘秘密行动处不能留名’，所以除了上司和我，没人知道你，没人记得你，即使我对着头儿发了再大的脾气，也改变不了你被埋没的结局。为此我气到转了部门，只为能更方便地在阿灵顿这片净土想你。”

“你有什么要对我说的么？”Anna对着花束喃喃道，一滴眼泪溢出了她的眼眶，消失在了花瓣里：“说什么都好，只要你说。”

鸟鸣、风响与人声。

一旁陆陆续续集结了一些来参观的小孩子，他们在领队的带领下闭上眼，虔诚地朝无名英雄们默奠。

Anna叹了口气，直起身子。

“我很想你，一直都在想你。”

“你呢？”

“我会找到你的。Elsa。”

* * *

自从看到了那个月下的侧影，Anna的精神恍惚了整整两天两夜。那些被她花了不知道多少时间才渐渐封锁在脑海深处令她绝望的片段记忆像遇到了什么战友，合力撬开了她的心锁，一点点地充斥了她的梦。

无线对讲机永无止境的沙沙声、基地内部爆炸掀翻她的气流、猛刨石土所致的血肉模糊的双手，以及腕表地图上消失的蓝色定位点。

她从来没有觉得这么绝望，即使是上次那颗差点要了她命的榴弹。

嘟嘟——沙沙、嘟嘟——喀哒——

对讲机接通的“喀哒”声，她心一下飞得老高，停下了手上一切动作压抑着兴奋的声音低喊。

“Elsa！谢天谢地终于有信号了！你怎么样了！”

“Anna！我命令你离开那！”

不是Elsa……是头儿强行开车到了附近挤进了行动频道。

“可……”好像真的有一枪打在了她长了翅膀的心脏上，迅速地坠落到谷底。

“马上离开那里！我已经通知警方了，他们会去找Elsa！你现在要做的就是离开！沙沙、沙沙——”

电话那边的头儿已经气急败坏了。

——你现在要做的就是离开。

如果是Elsa，也会这么说的吧，如果她顺利逃出去了，而自己被抓了，她一定会像头儿这般。

第二波爆炸再次干扰了信号，Anna看着岌岌可危的基地和电子屏幕上提示的渐渐靠近的红点，放弃什么般地撤离了，她甚至无法发出一声爆发胸腔里溢满痛苦的哀嚎。

她等了一天，就忍不住想返回已经被城市警察接手的现场找人，被赶到的头儿拖上了车带回基地。

她等了三天，就气不可耐地逼问头儿所有和这件事相关的线人，想要知道来自Elsa一星半点的消息。

她等了七天，终于愿意好好处理手上已经有感染迹象的伤口，口述着完成了她的行动报告，不至于让她的头儿受到上级的责罚。

她等了一个月，什么新的任务都没有接，只是对着头儿用特权调来的所有行动资料以及当地报纸一遍遍的查看。

她等了两个月，有些被烧得分辨不清身份的人也被一一核实出来，可惜，Elsa并不存在于那些名单中，她甚至不存在于这个“世上”，她只存在于秘密行动处的系统。

她等了三个月，那次行动的失败导致的连锁反应、秘密探员的消失以及后来她有些过激的作风甚至引来了上层的恶意揣测。

她等了半年，揣测被毫无破绽的事实及功绩压了下去，但失踪许久可能殉职的探员并未得到她应有的待遇——功勋墙上甚至都没有她的一席之位。

她等了一年，彼时她已经离开了FBI，在头儿的帮助下加入了DEA，除了对秘密行动处的失望，DEA也有对导致Elsa罹难的黑手党进行毒品方面的追踪调查，她希望用自己的方式完成复仇，也因为，DEA的总部在佛吉尼亚。

也是因为后来，她终于接受了现实：无线对讲机被干扰前听到的是这辈子来自Elsa最后一句话了。

——Hey Anna，你知道……我不能失去你的。

* * *

Anna不得不摄入比平日规定过量的咖啡因来驱逐睡意，以免再被席卷进梦里，让她的心理测评结果变得十分奇怪，毕竟那些一边友善地调节队员心态一边又能在审问室如鱼得水的“医生”们，随便暴露出的一个微表情都能被他们剖析个遍，引来John和上层的怀疑。敲打报告的时候，知情不报的背叛和自责一度撕扯着她，可又被由多年积郁的心结转化而来的怒气如海潮般压过吞噬。

现在她只想要一个回答，为什么明明活着却没来找她。

这已经不是为了抓到Arendelle的首领，而是为了给自己被那该死的混沌情绪折磨了六年的心一个答案，即使她们现在的立场是完全相反的。

除去写报告做测评打小盹的时间，Anna完全沉浸在“追踪”Elsa这件事情上，不眠不休的分析就像六年前不依不饶的找寻。

她把这两年Snow继任后的交易行踪与Elsa喜欢的行动模式用多种方式做了交叉分析，事实上她都不知道自己是怎么用几行代码把这两个东西扯在了一起。可快速得出的结果无一例外地显示她的方法是错的，让她不禁怀疑是不是自己淡忘了Elsa的行动报告，或者她只是想念Elsa独有文体的报告了。

于是她再次找老朋友“借”了个能黑入FBI秘密行动处系统资料的网络通道，Anna有信心只要在五分钟内退出，对方就不能反追踪到她的具体位置。

当然，应该说是求与威胁兼并，毕竟她的前任头儿确实也对当年只派出两位组员完成这个任务导致的失败愧疚万分——他差点就毁了两个优秀的组员，而他的确也失去了这两个优秀的人才，对于Anna偶尔“想念”Elsa的这个行为，他总是睁一只眼闭一只眼，至少Anna现在是DEA的人。

事实上并不是偶尔。

为了看Elsa写过的东西，做过的汇报，在字里行间里找到属于自己的名字。Anna这么做过很多次，可后来实在不能忍受每次打开人员档案，入目所及的状态一栏更为已逝，这两年她便也没有再看了。

一个字母一个字母地敲着那个在心里默念过无数次的名字，再敲完回车，意料之外的黑底红字跳出来——大写的查无此人。

Anna错愕了一下，以为自己精神真已恍惚至此，竟把名字打错。

她瞪大了眼睛盯着键盘重新敲了遍名字，敲了遍行动代号，敲了遍人员编码，还是查无此人，若非她是静音的状态，那几声警告音便会像游戏失败时的嘲笑瞬间把她点爆。

已经受伤的手指在键盘缝里扒动，随后僵硬又缓慢地握成拳，淤紫的指甲死死压在掌心里，隐隐透着她的烦躁与愠怒。

档案被清除了。

为什么？

她迅速断开了网络连接，给老朋友发去“问候”。

不一会儿就等到对方同样意外的回复。

——我的权限不可调看删除原因。

随后马上又来了第二条。

——也有可能是之前新上任BOSS对新系统所做的的人员清理。

“清理”，真不够人性化的词。

Anna不再回复了，反正也问不到有用的讯息，前头儿已经离开了秘密行动处，他本身能做的也不多。

Elsa这个名字或者和Elsa相关的事情在她脑子里的运作好似比直升机螺旋桨的转速还快，然而目前为止都只是在白白消耗她的脑细胞。

同时她还觉得自己十分没有良心，对于自己脱离安排的独自行动而导致一名队员殒命的这个结果，竟都被那惊鸿一瞥给略了过去，她甚至都没有太多对汉斯的死感到难过。

墙上挂钟里跳动的指针和窗外树影映衬下开始泛白的天空在提醒她葬礼快开始了，Anna烦躁地合上电脑，顺不清的心绪比她没有梳理的头发还乱。

但是这些纠结与怒意在她踏入公墓大门的时候便神奇般地消散了，脱下了它们光怪陆离张牙舞爪的外套，不过剩下思念。

* * *

睡觉时无意识地翻身压到了受伤了的右手小臂，Elsa在伤口挤压的疼痛中醒了过来。她按亮了床头的小夜灯，同样冷色调的光晕打亮了她半阖眼睑里透出的冰蓝，和那些灰色蓝色的床织物一起衬得她更加不近人情。那星星点点的冰蓝像海面上的浮出的冰山，不论风平浪静或是波涛汹涌都无法得知背后她究竟隐藏了多少。

她没有去查看包扎的白纱，也没有管那种如影随形的疼痛，床头柜上的烟盒安静地在等待她的临幸，她也不负所愿地拿起它轻磕了两下。一根细烟掉了出来，盒子里不再回荡的碎响意味着这是最后一根，金属质地的火机被在她手里把玩，她点燃烟后不断用拇指摩挲着机身上的花纹，燃烧的丝丝火光是周围唯一的暖色。

哦不，还有一个，她刚刚低首而垂的头发挡住的电脑屏幕上一个不易察觉消息提醒在闪动，直到她仰头舒展了一下脖子才被余光发现。

淡金色的散发随着动作让遮掩在宽松背心下的窄背若隐若现，白得过分的背部肌肤上好像有什么隐藏的画卷，又随着她踏上地板的脚尖被垂落服帖的长发完全覆盖。

才五点过一点，清凉的薄荷烟里添加的物质在她体内起了作用，她微蹙的眉头挑起，点开了那个消息提醒。

一条网络病毒的记录痕迹。

是她多年前在秘密行动处系统留下的反向追踪的防御病毒。

她端正地坐在电脑前，右手仍然描抚着火机上的纹路，只是眼里散开的星光显得她有点出神。

内线突然响起，打破了卧室里的寂静。

Elsa犹豫了一会，抓紧那个终于稍微染上一点她温度的金属，按下了免提键。

“是我。”她开口，声带干涩，嗓音沙哑。

“有人在查你的档案，”Kai的声音传过来，他现在应该是意大利的中午，难怪这么快发现。“你有什么要跟我补充的吗？”

“没有。”Elsa眯起眼，快燃尽的火光里是一晃而过的红发。

“Elsa，我们合作了这么久，我多少也是站在你这边的。”Kai顿了下，有点无奈。

“你们想要我怎么做？”骨节因暗暗用力而青白起来，Elsa的语气里卷上了些不易察觉的怒意。

“撤去了身份，伪装了死亡，躲避了世界，换了个身份。我已经不见她了，还要我怎么做。”她平淡地述完这个问句，语调都不带起伏，但这让那端的Kai也跟着沉默了一会。

“对不起Elsa。有些事，我们都身不由己。但我想告诉你，如果那个孩子再追查下去，会引得大鱼注意的……”

“我知道了。”Elsa打断了Kai的话，指尖已经触上了挂断键：“下午见。”

Kai皱着眉头收起手机，对Elsa这个态度大概也是习以为常了，甚至讶异于她刚刚的“多话”。

随后他想了想，拿出另一部手机编辑了一条消息。

——没有大碍，只是测试。

房间归于寂静，Elsa这才松开了紧握的火机，四边的棱角和机身的线条在她手心里留下紫红的痕纹。她拉开左边的抽屉，一个形似芯片的U盘被她拿出来插在电脑上，随即她反复确认了一下她自己覆盖的安全网有没有生效。

她伸出左手用大拇指勾上了自己右鬓散逸的一缕淡金，指根处突起的圆骨从划到眼角，指甲盖沿着耳廓的外边缘掠拂而过，指腹顶着那缕别在耳后，却没有想象中和那个人动作一般的痒意。

点开了那个反追踪的病毒，一张卫星图由蓝色的地球快速缩小到了她所在的片区、她所在的大楼，接着引出了一根蓝色的线，仿佛有生命般一路飞驰而去，朝着另一个方向。它穿过了纽约的厦群，越过了费城的历史名迹，在华盛顿的政绩上折动，然后冲向卡弗兰斯顿街区。

光线尽头刚刚停稳的一刹Elsa就将程序整个关掉了，可能还未来得及辨认具体的街道号牌。

她站起身，轻轻搁下火机，绕过书桌走到被厚重窗帘挡住的落地窗前，光裸的脚底踩在按钮上，窗帘应声自动拉开，晨曦的微光投射了半屋，亦打亮了她和她身后的桌面。

若她愿意贴合明净的窗子朝左侧远眺，让她的气息蒙涂上零星行人的大道，她能看见高举火炬的自由女神像。

桌面上的火机也明朗起来，机身上突起的纹路有点点光星，但她只是偏过头看向安静躺在那儿的金属，晕亮的脸部线条变得柔和。

她亲手写的花体A印刻其上。

TBC。


End file.
